


Uncharted Road to Home

by Ruinasive



Series: Breath of the LoL: Daybreak [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Link speaks, M/M, Rollercoaster of Emotions, Slow Burn, ocs inside botw setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruinasive/pseuds/Ruinasive
Summary: After a quick mission of rescuing Lowell from the Yiga Clan, the squad listens Ragnvald's story and how this Yiga met one who was supposed to be his  enemy but unknowingly started his journey of self-discovery.
Relationships: Lowell/Ragnvald
Series: Breath of the LoL: Daybreak [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016352
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First one of several fics involving several characters living inside the botw setting and their involvement with the Hero and the quest of defeating Calamity Ganon. 
> 
> Making a special appearance of friendo's character and Linksona into this story. X'D  
> Lori and Cadenza belong to Chocomansi.

Ragnvald stood on the frame of the entrance, watching Lowell’s friends that were talking among themselves and growing restless as they waited for the healer to come with news about his condition, he was in very bad shape when they found him at the camp during the raid. The awareness of knowing what kind of ‘persuasion methods’ used on Lowell and trying to make him talk, just made his stomach sink like a stone. 

As he saw the healer return to talk with the group, Ragnvald had the urge to catch up with the others, listen to what was going to happen to Lowell; but he just stood there frozen in place. He instead lowered his gaze and started to walk away, the awkwardness and not wanting to cause a fuss since technically he wasn’t exactly in best terms by default.

The mercenary looked at the sky, feeling the cold breeze of the mountains and the piercing gaze of the mutt that likes to follow the group. He leaned on a nearby tree, trying to gather his thoughts, he was able to buy some time due the urgency. But the others will want answers, Ragnvald was hoping to hide his past and take it to the grave, but it looks like that will not be the case. They are Lowell's friends, they deserve to know, better clear things up before some big misunderstanding comes, how much he should tell them? will cause more bad than good telling everything?It wasn’t long when he heard several steps approaching his direction.

“He’ll be fine” he heard the Hero under the name of Landyn says "he just needs some rest."  
Ragnvald gave a sigh of relief, the knot in his chest felt much lighter now, passed his hand through his hair as the dark haired man turned to face everyone, trying to look a bit more relaxed but failing a bit with his pained smile. 

“That-..... that is good to hear" Ragnvald noticed the others maintained their distance, which makes sense. Even if he helped to hold several agents and buy more time so they could reach where Lowell was being held, he was still a Yiga under their eyes.  
His train of thought git interrupted when the other one, Lori threw a bandage roll at him. Because of the worries, Ragnvald had forgotten he had a few injuries he hadn't attended yet.  
"So, care to fill us in now?" Lori asked as he raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.  
"Yeah sure" the warrior complied.

Cadenza hummed as she slightly scratched the scar in her cheek “how you and Lowell met, exactly?”

“Aaah, it’s a bit embarrassing to remember. But I guess it’s fair for you to know”


	2. Road to Akkala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ragnvald meets Lowell and go on a trip together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -The "~~~~~" mean to separate present scenes from flashbacks.
> 
> Cadenza & Lori belong to Chocomansi.

The crackling sound of the fire matched with the rest of the sounds of the night, even the wolf approached the group as if the mutt wanted to be part of the moment as well, sitting near Cadenza who was scratching its head. Everyone was waiting for Ragnvald to start his story.

"Well...Yeah...You heard stuff during the rescue" Ragnvald sighs as he pokes the fire with a stick " that is true. I am from The Yiga. Or... was. I deserted not long ago"

The others exchanged looks in silence.

"I was born inside the Clan, so you only learn their ways. Anyone who steps out of line, pays the price or is being put back in place. One learns not to question anything. I'll spare you my life story” he makes a small laugh“it isn’t worth talking, I trained and followed orders. " Ragnvald scratched the back of his head "you don’t want to know half of the things I did. I was a big oaf"

Ragnvald played with the stick nervously before continuing.

"I met Lowell around a year ago, and to being honest, back then I didn’t think too much about it"  
~~~~

Going undercover had their perks, caravans were always a good source of intel, some smuggling and great way to travel unnoticed. Ragnvald was at the FootHill Stable waiting for other agents' news. That day’s agenda suddenly turned into something interesting. As Ragnvald was sitting inside the Stables, he noticed a newcomer. A Sheikah. So rare seeing one in these parts, they are usually holed up in their towns. Suddenly the white haired traveler walked towards his direction. Ragnvald pretended to watch the death mountain painting uninterestedly.

" So you are the merc that the caravan has been talking about” the Sheikah started to say when he reached him. Ragnvald faced him as he crossed his arms.

“What if I am?” 

“I need to reach the Akkala Region. And there’s rumors about an upcoming Blood Moon. How much for a round trip?”

A Sheikah going to Akkala, where that crazy old man full of trinkets lives. Ragnvald believed it could be a good opportunity to get some nice interesting intel. He wonders if he should contact other agents just in case.

“When?”

“Right now” the Sheikah proclames. “I want to at least get to the next stable before the sun sets”

“1000 rupees” Ragnvald offers, a bit higher than usual, but if what the clan says that the Sheikah are pushovers, he could get some extra cash.

The sheikah frowned. “250”

“Get out, don’t waste my time”

“I’m now going anywhere. Unless all those words out there are just bluff?” the sheikah snapped back. “I bet that Claymore is just for decoration” he tilted his head towards the Soldier Claymore that was resting in the wall of the stable.

Ragnvald was taken aback by his statement. Who does sheikah think he is? Yeah, that Claymore is not his actual weapon but this is not the point. Then Ragnvald spent the next several minutes negotiating and debating for a 3 day round trip.

“500, and I’ll rent you the horse” that seemed the Sheikah’s final offer given his hard glare and crossing his arms.

"Fine, but don’t expect me to save you"

“I can take care of myself ” the sheikah argued as he took out his pouch and gave him half of the money, then he turned back to the entrance to take care of the horses. Ragnvald squinted at him, not that convinced. Pretty sure he’ll be carrying his weight as well. The sheikah looked at him again. “I’m Lowell by the way”

“Ragnvald”

It didn’t take long when both embarked towards South Akkala Stables, it should be a relatively calm trip with just the occasional monsters near the roads. There was an awkward silence between them, but Ragnvald needed to find a way to get information, but Lowell didn’t seem too much of a talker and it wasn’t like he could use the teleporting tag to get this over with. So better start the charming works. As they were approaching an area with monsters, a casual opportunity for an ice breaker.

“There’s a-“

Suddenly Lowell drew a bow and a fire arrow and shot. Ragnvald made a quick reaction by holding the hilt of the claymore by the sudden attack and parry him, did he discover his identity? Someone put a price on his head? Should he call reinforcements?. Then he remembered the ice wizzrobe that was prancing around the ruins of the unfortunate house near the road , evaporating it instantly in a quick poof.

“I apologize. Those things are annoying” Lowell attached his bow again and continued his riding as he gave him the side eye “I wasn’t going to shoot you”

“...right” Ragnvald let go of the hilt as he gave him a frown “just give me a heads up”

“I’ll do it next time” Lowell apologized. Looks like this guy who doesn’t work that much in groups. As they approached the forking road, Ragnvald identified a usual spot that undercover agents use. 

“Good day,” Lowell said out of courtesy to the traveler.

“G’day” the traveler said back, then exchanged looks with Ragnvald, exchanging a small conversation with subtle movement. ‘Gonna investigate this’ he signaled them. The traveler did an understanding nod and he did it back.

The next hour Ragnvald tried to look for an opening and get more info about Lowell, but the sheikah only replied with one liners, monosyllables or derailing the subject. Honestly, it was a bit frustrating.

“Prepare to run” suddenly Lowell said, drawing his bow again. As both look at the monster camp settled past the Akkala Span. 

“What-“

Lowell heeled the horse, making it go into a full speed, then he slightly elevated the hips on top of the saddle, starting to aim at the monster.  
Yabusame? They still practice it? Didn’t they just abandoned everything? Of course hylians do a very decent horseback archery, but that technique with the saddle to being perfectly stable while shooting while the horse is galloping is definitely sheikah. Ragnvald also pressured the horse to full speed to not being left behind. They approached the monster camp and the lookout bokoblin saw them approach, catching it’s attention. It was about to sound the warning horn when Lowell released the arrow. Hitting the monster right in the head and falling into a black smoke. He wasn’t able to see the reactions of the other monster since they were getting away as far as possible. 

The horses returned to a trotting pace again now that the urgency finished, Ragnvald looked back for a moment, thinking about what just happened and stared back at Lowell.

“Ok, ‘that’ was pretty cool” Ragnvald had to admit. Lowell made a sheepish smile and nods. 

“Seemed like a good idea...taking care of the lookout, so the others won’t come” The sheikah shrugs. It seems that he was able to carry his own weight after all.

“Yeah, that was smart-“ did Ragnvald genuinely compliment him? He is the enemy , you don’t compliment your enemies. He shook his head to clear his thoughts as they passed the guardian and malice infested citadel.  
Lowell was also staring at the construction and the stairs that guided towards the place, he was taking a breath as if he wanted to say something, but restrained himself.

“Something on your mind?” Ragnvald pressured him to talk.

“Mmh?” Lowell exited his thoughts and shook his head. “Oh, no it’s just” he stared back at the citadel “do you ever wonder how it was? Before all this? What kind of lives used to have? What culture has been lost? The knowledge?”  
Huh, looks like the sheikah, is kinda of a bookworm. Ragnvald stared at the ruins. To be honest he didn’t think about it. The ruins, the monsters, the corrupted divine beast were proud beacons that the Calamity was winning, that ‘we’ were winning.

“Not really. I’m more concerned about my next meal, rather than what happened years ago” Ragnvald shrugged nonchalantly. Lowell simply replied with an ‘mh yeah’ sound.  
It wasn’t long until they reached the south Akkala Stable just according to schedule, Ragnvald notices that Lowell produced a notebook to take some notes the moment he saw the stone shrine near the stables.  
Practically nothing eventful happened the rest of the day. They rested and ate the stable's specialty, quiche and egg tart, Ragnvald never tried those before, actually were pretty tasty. The rest of the evening he tried to find a way to take a look of that notebook. He noticed in the meantime that Lowell had a small tower of books. After that Ragnvald had no doubt, Lowell was definitely a bookworm. 

Ragnvald thought about using the blood moon distractions to sneak and get into Lowell's notebook. Unfortunately, there wasn't a blood moon that night.

During the late night when Lowell went to sleep and Ragnvald made sure he was soundly asleep, he got the opportunity to check out that notebook, holding his breath he opened the pages.  
It wasn't that noteworthy, seemed like aleatory notes about shrines locations and some that didn't make much sense because talked about the weather, minerals even plants, could be some sort of code for something else? that's the reason Lowell is going to Akkala? He wishes he could have more time to decipher, but he doesn't want to wake Lowell by accident. Ragnvald will keep that intel in mind and leave the notebook where it was before going back to sleep. 

The next morning was pretty uneventful. After breakfast they went on their way, finding some random travelers, Lowell getting off the horse to look some busted off guardians, or watching him stare at the Ordorac Quarry that leads to the spring of power and wondering the same things as the citadel. Are they really that important of what they were, they are gone for...or are they? Ragnvald shook his head dismissing the subject, orders are orders.

Around midday they finally reached the East Akkala Stable, and Lowell marked another shrine location.  
"Finally we are here" Lowell sighs, he looked like he didn't want to be late.  
"Yeah" Ragnvald was looking forward to what kind of business Lowell is going to do here. "Are you planning to go further?"

The sheikah shook his head "here is fine" and he got off the horse. Ragnvald follows, he casually keeps his distance as he sees what kind of business Lowell has here. He sees him encounter a middle aged Hylian lady that was just arriving as well.

"Oh my goodness, Lowell is that you?" The lady exclaimed as she went to his direction.

"Good to see you too, Jerrin" greeted back

"Look at you! You've grown so much since the last time I saw you" Jerrin said as she pinched Lowell's cheeks.

"It wasn't even that long" Lowell made a face as he was being pinched. Then both started to chat, talking about common everyday stuff under the pleasing ambiance of the midday.Somehow that scene made Ragnvald feel....uncomfortable and stopped watching them.

"Oh! By there way, here's what you asked" suddenly Jerrin said after a while and made Ragnvald perk up. And saw the lady handing a paper wrapped package to Lowell.  
"You didn't have much trouble?" Lowell commented as he got the package.  
"Of course not dear, looming this was fun to do" Jerrin dismissed it.  
Lowell started to unwrap the package, this is it, the moment Ragnvald was waiting for.

It was a package full of fabrics. Interesting manufacturing, but there were just fabrics. Just fabrics! Ragnvald stood there with his mouth agape, dumbfounded of what just happened. He scratched his hair and went to lean on a tree. He has seen enough.

After a couple hours, Lowell parted ways with Jerrin and went to look for Ragnvald.

"All done?" Ragnvald inquired as he squinted at him.

Lowell blinked, but his frown expression didn't change that much"Yes, also is getting late, so I took care of the beds already" 

"What was so important that you had to come all the way here?" Ragnvald asked bluntly.

"I just picked some materials for a ......tailoring project. I uhm.....work for a tailor shop" Lowell explained. Ragnvald never felt such utter betrayal on a mission and it wasn't from his own grunts!

"Couldn't just that get delivered?" Ragnvald crossed his arms as he squinted at Lowell.

"Delivery can be rough with the packages, I don't want my money get wasted by some idiots who doesn't care about the package and just toss them around" Lowell raised an eyebrow " also I wanted to try one of these" and offered Ragnvald one of the Akkala Buns

Ragnvald was about to say 'and paying a merc for nothing isn't?' But his train of thought got interrupted when he accepted the free food anyway.

~~~

"Well those are pretty good buns" Cadenza seconded as she was slightly squishing the wolf's face. The mutt seemed it had enough and shook his head. Then it went to sit beside Lori who started to pet it as well. “what happened after that? ” he asked.

“Well, there was a blood moon that night, so I guess his money wasn't completely wasted. The next morning we just straight up returned to Hill Top Stables through the south road that is kinda faster if you don't count the sleeping guardians and the thunderstorms. When we arrived he simply finished paying me and parted ways. And I just wished I would never see him again" Ragnvald laughed a bit embarrassed.

"Well, that's...something" Landyn commented.

“You could say, my expectations became dust after that. It was very unfair on my part. I invented this whole treasure trove of info on him, then I had the gall to be disappointed when he was what I wasn’t expecting” Ragnvald poke the fire a little bit as he made an embarrassed laugh “it’s obvious he would be different from what I was imagining. Very selfish, huh?” He remained in silence for a bit. " I thought that was it. But never expected that journey was the start of my world changing around me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Oh yeah! the horseback archery mentioned as the Yabusame, is the traditional japanese horseback archery, I thought would be fun spice things a bit with the Sheikah techniques by adding more japanese fighting techniques, not just the ninja stuff we've seen so far hehe .


	3. Grazing Fields

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ragnvald meets Lowell and share a meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the "~~~" mean to separate present scenes from flashbacks

Doesn’t happen to you that the last person you want to see, is the one that you start seeing everywhere? Well that’s exactly what happened to Ragnvald with Lowell after that first journey. As if it was some divine joke, on every road, stable or town Ragnvald stopped by, Lowell was there as well. Every time the Yiga eyed the Sheikah, he would just go to another direction or straight up wait until he was gone.  
But one of those times didn't work that well.

One day Ragnvald stumbled upon a small horde of monsters as he was with his undercover outfit.  
“You know? Sometimes is really hard to believe we are on the same side” he muttered under his breath as he blocked the hit and parry the attack from a bokoblin, turning it into a poof of smoke. But then Ragnvald was hit by one of the lizalfos’ tongue. He hated those slippery guys, but if he timed his attacks right, he’ll get an opening. 

For being distracted with the lizalfos, he didn’t notice how dangerously close a Moblin was from him, plunging a direct hit on him with it’s club.  
He barely was able to block it, but he got sent flying, thanks to the trainings he was able to maneouver to slide on the floor and stop his landing. The moblin made a war cry. Fine. If they wanted to get serious, he’ll get serious.

“Get down!”  
Ragnvald heard Lowell’s familiar voice and ducks, then an arrow hits straight at the Moblin, launching it backwards because the impact.

“You alright?” Lowell landed beside him, unsheathing his eightfold blade.

Ragnvald simply nods as he readjusts the hold of his claymore.

“I’ll take care of the lizalfos, you get the big guy” saying this the sheikah launched towards the reptilian monsters.  
Ragnvald frowned, but he didn’t have time for anything else and went to the attack. He’ll get some payback from the talk monster. Eventually they were able to get rid of all the monsters.

“That’s that” Ragnvald muttered as he sheaths his weapon, and turned towards Lowell. “...thanks.”

“Don’t mention it” Lowell cleaned his blade. “Does it hurt?” Referring the hit Ragnvald got from the moblin.  
The Yiga blinks “I’ll live “ pausing for a moment “how did you get here? You aren’t stalking me aren’t you?” Inquired jokingly, but secretly hoping he wasn’t being stalked by the sheikah.

Lowell frowns and turned away “my camp is nearby and heard the ruckus.” He tilted his head in sign to follow him.  
Against his judgement Ragnvald ended up following him not too far from there, and to his surprise it was a pretty nice campsite, it wasn’t very ostentatious but was decent enough to pass a couple days in the wild.

“Have a seat, I’ll be right back.” Lowell entered his tent for a moment.

Ragnvald looked around in the meantime. Lowell’s white horse was grazing nearby, a metal pot beside a recent lit fire among other cooking tools. Probably Lowell was about to make dinner when he heard the battle.

“Here” Lowell said as he returned with a small box. “I’m no healer, but-“  
“I can do it myself” Ragnvald pressured to say as he grabbed the box. “Thank you tho”  
“...right” Lowell then proceeded to continue his task of preparing dinner. “Why don’t you stay for dinner?”

Ragnvald stares at him, then at the box, then at the cooking place. The sense of awkwardness started to crawl again on his back. Urging him to attend quicker his wounds.

“I...I don’t know” he muttered

“Or...do you have other plans?” Lowell asked. “Oh, those monsters were part of your job? You have to report back-“

“Yeah that” Ragnvald interrupted him. Did he just got panicked for just trying to make a simple desicion outside the job as staying or not for dinner? “But uhm...” What an oaf. He scratched the back of his head. It’s just food, is not like betraying the Clan by consorting with the enemy, right?

“Ragnvald?”

“Yeah!....I mean, yeah sure. I can stay for dinner” prompted to say as he just pretended to check on the first aid box. “But I have to go after that”

“Of course” Lowell kept cutting ingredients and adding them to the metal pot.

“Why is a tailor all the way here anyway?” Ragnvald tried to attempt derail the conversation “thought you were holed up a workshop in some town”

“well...” Lowell stirred the stew in the pot and added some water and the rest of the ingredients. "I wanted to do more than just being a tailor in my village."

“I see" the Yiga muttered as the words kept resonating along the uneasiness. He looked to the surroundings for a moment, the breeze on the fields, the smell of a meal on the fire, different banter. His gazed stopped at Lowell that was making some taste test, the Sheikah made a frown and brought up with some spices to fix up the flavor, unaware of the inner turmoil that Ragnvald was having, wondering why he felt that way. Then everything started to fall in place, ‘being more than what he was’ was the keyword; no wonder he was feeling uncomfortable. He never had this kind of experience before. He was jealous? Jealous of all this? Jealous of not being able to make their own choices, choosing their own fate? Jealous of wanting some of this?  
Feeling like an idiot he closed the box and leave it to the side “And how’s that working for you?”

Lowell eyed him for a moment “Can’t really complain.” He returned his attention to the mortar sheepishly “ Surprisingly I’ve been enjoying it so far. There’s much we don't know and I want to discover. I want to learn as much as a I can"

"Oh? Because of the whole 'Sheikah abandoning their old ways?" Ragnvald inquired curiously, wondering if he was some kind of scholar.

"Well...there's part of that" Lowell agreed as he added the spices and stirred again to mix them well. “So much has been lost over the years, and not just because the Calamity”

"And what are your thoughts?" Ragnvald after a pause, something that started to bug on his mind, trailing carefully. "About the division that happened...before the Calamity I mean" 

Lowell stared at him for a moment. Crap. Did he say too much? Ragnvald tried to look any signs of tensions or alert him. He just saw him deep in thought.  
“While I don’t condone what they are doing, I can understand why they separated.” Lowell tried to explain “I think it was more complex than what the stories tell us...And we just know one version of that." Lowell made a taste test and nodded. "they said 'the history is written by the ones who won' so probably we'll never know what really happened. Especially if that happened 10'000 years ago. Can't help but imagine how much got erased and modified over the years" He served the stew over some bowls and handed one to Ragnvald "but enough of that. Let's eat before it gets cold"

And again Ragnvald was surprised with Lowell, he never knows what to expect from him “Yeah. Let’s..” Ragnvald accepted the food. Simply enjoying the moment while having a nice meal. He noticed that somehow he started to feel more ease, and he didn’t mind feeling that.

From that moment, Ragnvald decided to meet with Lowell more often. And Lowell never turned him down, always listening to what he had to say and consider it. Thanks to these experiences both started to get more comfortable with each other, gradually lowering their walls and becoming friends. Ragnvald discovered that Lowell was some kind of scholar, researching ruins and busted up guardians from time to time, enjoying creating hypotheses but also always worrying and the pressure of letting everyone down. He knew that sentiment too well and from time to time he gave his opinions about the matter. It seemed like Lowell really appreciated that.

Ragnvald decided to withhold that information from the Clan, Lowell didn't deserve getting the Clan breathing on his neck all the time. He even skipped a few missions because in his heart, if he was adventuring. He could go to hangout with Lowell. It started to feel easy being with him, even if Lowell was a person of a few words in most of the situations. Talking with him felt more natural compared with the ones in the Clan.  
Hanging out with Lowell started to make him more curious about the world and how much he didn’t know about the world. Starting to wonder about those old stories, ancient legends. His favorite area to visit were the zonai ruins, even that one with perpetual darkness. The ruins were really cool to explore.  
.  
.  
.  
Then it happened.

The towers sprout out of the ground, far and wide across Hyrule. The signal master Kogha always said to wait, this was the moment everyone at the clan was waiting for, their lifelong oath was coming to reality.


	4. Storming Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ragnvald has some work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the "+++++" mean to separate the change of persective from one character to another.

Master Kogha’s orders were clear: Search for the Hero and Kill him, no matter the cost.

Ragnvald’s position as a Blademaster forced him to spend less and less with Lowell, not just he had to practically babysit foot soldiers left and right all the time. But also the fact that if the others notice he took attention to Lowell, he could get targeted and doesn't want to risk that.

Hordes of monsters already were camping at the grand plateau so they couldn’t do much about that, but the Clan was making several camps to cover as much area as possible all around the map. Ragnvald and several from the Clan got located at the exchange ruins near the Hyrule Garrison .  
Everyday was hectic; day and night, everyone was combing the land and looking for the Hero, rumors say that he was on a weakened state given his injuries from one hundred years ago, and the Clan was willing to take that chance to take him down and with that kill the last ray of hope on Hyrule.

While this was happening, Ragnvald really wanted to go and hang out with Lowell. But he knew he couldn't do it. The safest thing he could do for both of them was stay silent and follow orders.  
Should distance himself from Lowell now that this happened? Before those damn towers raised up from the ground like daisies, Ragnvald thought about going a.w.o.l. Since they didn't care that much about deserters and he could travel with Lowell everywhere. Then he heard rumors that not long ago a Yiga deserter paid the ultimate price for leaving, to them and the people around. 

There were several times that Ragnvald wanted to tell Lowell the truth, but never had enough courage to tell him. There were days he was determined, Lowell was a very smart guy, and their conversations in the past made him feel reassured somehow. But then other days could be the other way around. Maybe it was better not to tell the truth? can be less painful. Because what if the truth brings a pain that is impossible to get over with? Meaning that Lowell would never want to see him again, he is smart enough to not meddle with the wrong people. 

He couldn't bear the thought of that.

“you found anything useful about the sheikah you travelled with a while back?” Another blademaster asked him casually one of those nights. “I’ve seen him in the roads from time to time”

Ragnvald got pulled out of his thoughts abruptly, he just grunted. “Not really”

“At least you took his money, I saw it was a big sum” one of the foot soldiers started to say.

“those sheikah are just a bunch of pushovers, would be better if they just disappear” 

“We should raid their towns! That will teach them a lesson. Let’s tell Master Kogha that plan, we could get promoted!” The footsoldiers started to chat between them and started to laugh, the two blade masters did not. 

“You forgot the orders, you brainless oafs?!” Their other superior roared “the hero is still out there prancing on the fields. The orders are clear. Kill the Hero first”

“Yes, sir” the foot soldiers pressured to nod.

“I’m gonna make another round on the area” Ragnvald said after a while, he stood up and grabbed his wind cleave again, readjusting his mask as he proceeded to leave without saying anything else .

“If you find the Hero, give him a few stabs from my part!”

“And loot him real good!”

More wicked laughs followed. Yeah, this was the world he knew, the world he was molded to fit in, he was used to this banter, to this life. You get used to it, you like it or not. With signs of a storm about to hit at any moment, he exited the ruins that served as a base.   
He kept walking, passing the broken fountain and the small forest. No one on sight. Ragnvald sighs in relief. When the usual Clan's banter started to tire him out?. Didn't notice before, but all the conversations circled around arson, praising Master Kogha, the hero and bananas.

He looked around and saw the monster camp at the distance, looks like they've been getting more organized. Walking around the lake he decided to check out the ruins near the Plateau, it wasn't much, but at least that would take his mind off things a little bit. When arrived to the Garrison, he didn’t do much but watch, he always thought that place was haunted, from time to time there was this weird presence at the place. 

He leaned on the wall of the upper level of the garrison and stared at the forest, not knowing what he should do. He was trapped between the blade and the wall. Deserting or Remain. Having to comply over the safety of others? Or living on the run in order to protect others, even if the people who could meet along the way resent him if they find out his origins and outcast him.   
Rain started to fall and Ragnvald descended the stairs, he should return to the base now.

Then he saw him. Well. More like stumbled upon. The hero was right before his eyes. Ragnvald froze, there he was in flesh and blood, he never thought he would see him; then the Hero eyed him as well and a lot of questions came into the Yiga's mind. What should he do now? Should he report to the others? should he fight him? Should he go? And more importantly. Why was the Hero wearing just a pair of breeches? Isn't he a little bit chilly?

“Ey you-“

Suddenly the half naked hero made an enraged expression and launched towards him. Oh shit, of course, Ragnvald is wearing his Yiga uniform; given his expression, pretty sure the hero remembers the Yiga raids that happened a century ago, so is not taking any chances if he encounters a Yiga. Ragnvald barely had enough time to pull out his cleave and block the attack, locking blades for a moment.

Ragnvald pushed back to gain more distance between them, the wind howling on the distance as the rain started to get more heavy by the second, The adrenaline started bumping, but for the wrong reasons. He should be ready. He was trained his whole life for this sole purpose. This was supposed to be his whole life, he should be thrilling about this. But he is not. He doesn’t want to fight him.

Probably his ancestors must be twisting on their graves after seeing that their descendant doesn’t want to kill the hero. Ragnvald rolled his shoulders to get a better posture, even if he didn’t want to fight, didn’t seem like the Hero wants to let him go, so Ragnvald will have to fight his way out; maybe if he distracts him, he could get away and lose from his sight.  
The Hero was known in the past for having very quick and powerful attacks so he should keep his distance, play defensive and not give an opening if he wanted to stay alive.

“Hey, listen-“

Ragnvald couldn’t finish, since the Hero attacked again and the Yiga countered by blocking and fending off. Sparks coming every time the metals clashed. Probably the fastest way to finish the fight was disarming him or making him unconscious, whatever happens first. He noticed as well, that his attacks were blunt and uncoordinated, maybe because of his weakened state.  
Ragnvald parried and disengaged the attack. Suddenly, the Hero's sword broke, with metal splinters going everywhere, he took this chance to get more distance.

"Enough...." the Yiga stated as he swung his blade slightly out of aim, creating a cutting wind that hit the wall of the building, exploding nearby the Hero to distract him with the debris. "You don't want to fight me, Hero. Walk away." he tried to bluff.  
Ragnvald was about to use the tag teleportation technique when he was almost hit by one of the arrows in the face. Dude. Then he saw a glowing blue light forming in thin air on the hero’s hand. A bomb, and threw it towards his direction. 

Ragnvald had no other option but to use the exploding floor technique to derail the bomb with the gusts of wind just in time before the bomb exploded. He tried to block some of the nearby explosions with his blade. Then he heard a second explosion, the explosion of his own technique, a thud and a splash sound.   
Ragnvald lowered his weapon and ran towards the edge of the cliff, thinking that probably he should jump, he totally forgot that technique follows the target. And the Hero was practically naked, he was really hoping he didn’t kill the hero. Restless he looked at the lake but only saw the bow and arrows floating around. Then something he didn't expect, there was no hero, but instead some blue sparkles. Ragnvald stayed watching the water for a while, but he only saw those blue particles floating and disappearing in thin air.

It...it was some decoy? He remembered the Maz Koshia duplication technique Lowell once told him about. So this wasn’t the Hero? didn’t actually accidentally killed the Hero, right? Not having enough strength, he sat on the rocky ground. Stopped his hands from shaking by making them fists. Telling to himself over and over again, as if he was trying to convince himself. 

*It was just a decoy... 

it was just a decoy...

it was just a decoy.*

Then why did it feel so....wrong? Aversion started to creep on his skin just as the rain drenching over him.

Ragnvald looked around for some sort of sign, anything to put his mind at ease; but at the distance he only saw the silhouette of a wolf that locked eyes with him before disappearing into the forest. 

Over the course or days, the weight of what he probably did crawled on his back, feeling disgusted for what happened, Ragnvald kept repeating over and over in his mind the same words. The thing he fought couldn’t be the actual hero, he didn’t kill him, right? There was nobody, just some blue particles, just like that old decoy technique. Probably just something about that ancient Sheikah tech.  
But what if it wasn’t, and he just ended up dooming the whole world? 

Then one day, he couldn't take it anymore. The guilt was making him sick. He was getting more convinced that he killed the hero. Then he had a thought, others could raise on his place, that’s what heroes do, right? They always appear during times of peril.  
He is no hero, and he never will be, but at least he could clean up the path, so any hero could reach the castle easier. Without saying any word, he grabbed his blade, without bothering on arranging his uniform

“Superior? Where are you going?”  
“Oí!”  
“What are you doing?!”

Ragnvald kept walking, without looking back. Right now he had just one thing on his mind. He'll endure the hardships. He'll destroy every monster and guardian he finds on the path towards the castle.  
When he got one Guardian on sight, he used the exploding floor technique to tilt it and with a scream he launched himself to cut the legs of the automaton.

+++++++  
From the limits of the forest, the Yiga recruits were watching his superior marching towards the death zone. And they couldn’t do anything but watch.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING?!"  
"HAS HE GONE MAD?!"  
“WE MUST STOP HIM-“ Two of the foot soldiers were about to launch themselves to bring Ragnvald back. But they were held back abruptly by another blademaster.  
“You idiots! Do you have a death wish?!” The blademaster shook their arms violently“ If that oaf wants to become minced meat, then be my guest, someone else will replace him” he turned to see the soldiers and lets go the arm “return to the base”  
“But-“  
“That’s an order, Grunts!” The blademaster dictated, and the foot soldiers had no other option but to oblige.

+++  
After Lowell parted ways from Link on the way to Kakariko, he arrived at the Riverside Stable around dusk. The last time he met with Ragnvald left him a bit worried, he seemed overwhelmed to say the least. Lowell had some suspicions, but for a reason he didn't want to confirm them. He shook his head. Ragnvald mentioned something about a work in Central Hyrule; maybe he could get more info to calm his doubts. The Sheikah asked around if they knew any information about Ragnvald. But no one seemed to know anything about him. There were mercenaries of course, given the sudden outburst of monsters lately, but no one knew anyone with Ragnvald's description.  
Then he heard several explosions at the distance that tensed everyone. 

Several people went to investigate, trying to protect the people just in case something was coming to that place. Lowell joined them, but he went to another vantage point. Up to the Whistling Hill, he saw what was happening. Several walking Guardians were aggro, shooting left and right. They didn't seem to approach, so that's good. But then he noticed something odd, the way they were attacking was circling something....or someone. Squinting his eyes, he was able to see some silhouette between the explosions. With his spyglass tried to look better. 

Then he saw it.

"Ragnvald?!" Lowell muttered in disbelief. There he was, fighting like a mad man against the guardians, but there weren't others. Just him. Then noted something peculiar about his technique.

And that wasn't his usual claymore. That was a windcleave, and those clothes.... that means...

He looked around and from the adjacent forest, several people in red uniforms walked away, not having too much time to think he watched again towards the guardians, through the smoke he saw the busted up guardians. Then more explosions further more into the castletown.

" the hell is he thinking?!" Lowell's blood started to boil, but also got cold. He pocketed the spyglass and heeled the horse into galloping speed. Running towards the field full of monsters and the walking guardians. 

Seemed that this was an opportunity to test Robbie's newest invention, at least in the case of the guardians.  
He worked his way and let his horse on the east side of the Sacred Ground Ruins and followed the trail of broken guardians, hearing Ragnvald screaming at the distance he took down a few stragglers that avoided the destruction thanks to the Ancient Arrows, then another one that was half destroyed and just shot to a specific direction. Then ran towards the corruption filled castletown, hoping that he wasn't too late.

++++  
Ragnvald kept attacking left and right, destroying everything that was in sight. At the start he thought he heard some of the Clan yelling at him. But not anymore. Ah. If they were really there, then they really ditched him and left him for dead.  
It matters not, one less problem to worry about. 

He screamed at the top of his lungs as he raced down into the castletown, he poured his rage and frustration over the guardians. For his cowardice, for his weakness. For trying to compensate that he killed the hero. For doing the unforgivable.   
A cursed eyeball hanging from the corruption kept staring at him, with an unforgiving gaze. He was about to cut that eyeball in half, when a sudden explosion raised and tossed him to the side.

Ragnvald felt the wind on his cheek, the smell of fire and corruption. That impact made him snap back to his senses, though he was a bit stunned. What was he doing? What he was trying to accomplish with a stupid stunt like this one? Not that it mattered anymore. He started to hear some beeps; a guardian has locked its aim on him, Ragnvald tried to push himself from the ground; but he wouldn’t be fast enough to get cover from the blast and because of the impact he wasn’t focusing very well.

What a big oaf he was, and he’s gonna make some people sad....he will probably make Lowell sad. At least, he was thankful for the precious memories he made with him.  
He suddenly saw a red flare standing right in front of him, blocking the aim of the guardian. He heard the shot. This is it, this is where it ends. But the laser didn’t hit him, it exploded somewhere else.

Then he saw a blue light.

Ragnvald collapsed and everything went dark.  
\-------


	5. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Ragnvald went unconscious and end of flashbacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ++++ meant to jump between scenes.
> 
> The ----- is to end flashback and return to 'present time' back with the Party.
> 
> Cadenza and Lori belong to Chocomansi.

Lowell ran as fast as he could when he saw the Guardian aiming at Ragnvald, on the way he made the Maz Koshia technique, using a few hand signs to make duplicates and create a distraction, thanks to the technique he was able to cut some of the legs, breaking its stability and being able to land between Ragnvald and the Guardian, he breathes heavily since practically was watching Death to the face. The automaton made its last beep. Lowell attacked and the duplicates hit at the machine’s head, tilting it and messing the aim, deviating the shot somewhere else.

The Guardian wanted to aim again, but Lowell shot another Ancient Arrow right into the eye. Finally destroying it. He blocked some of the explosions from himself and Ragnvald. When everything calmed down he gave a sigh of relief as the duplicates disappeared in a poof of tags, wasting no time and went to check on Ragnvald, dropped on his knees next to him.

“Ragnvald?” He shook him. “Ragnvald! Can you hear me?!” No response. He hurriedly checked for vitals. Looks like he was just unconscious. Thank Hylia. Lowell looks around, they should get out of there quick, who knows when another Guardian would appear. Lowell saw the Glowing Eyeball staring at them and he frowned.

“You had your fun” Lowell glared back "the show is over" and pierced the eyeball with a normal arrow. The Malice twisted and disappeared in a poof of big smoke, opening a path to the exit without malice.

Lowell lowered his gaze and stared at the windcleave for a moment. Looks like his hunch was true but there was not much to dwell on that right now. Ragnvald needed help. He adjusted himself and passed Ragnvald's arm over his shoulders to carry him better, at least until they could reach his horse. Then with the semi free hand, he grabbed the Windcleave.

“Let’s go somewhere safer” he muttered to Ragnvald even if he wasn't listening to him and proceeded to exit the castletown.

++++

The sound of rain and cracking fire were the first things Ragnvald heard as he regained consciousness. His eyes fluttered as he tried to focus on his surroundings, he was able to figure out some ruined walls, he was back at the camp? No. This was another place.

“Oh, are you awake?” He heard a familiar voice.

“...Lowell?” Ragnvald whispered. There he was sitting right next to him. Ragnvald gathered the strength he had as he tried to rise from the bedroll.

“Don’t. You’re injured” Lowell puts a hand to his chest to stop him. “That was a close call. Luckily the beam didn’t hit you”

Still a bit disoriented, Ragnvald remained in a sitting position. He noticed that behind Lowell was his windcleave against the wall, and also finally realized that he was still wearing some parts of his uniform. In a rush of panic and assuming the worst, Ragnvald tried to get up again.

"I- I have to return to castletown" Ragnvald stated hurriedly trying to get up again. “I have to clean the roads”

"No! It’s too dangerous! What?!” Lowell exclaimed while stopping him “You barely made it out alive. Who gave you that mission to get you killed?! I don't want to-“

"Because I killed the Hero!" Ragnvald blurted out. 

Lowell blinks in surprise.

"I-I didn't mean to, he attacked and we fought, it was an accident" Ragnvald tried to state with a broken voice, he looked away with a painful expression. “Now I’ve doomed us all” There was a moment of silence.

“When did that happen?” Lowell asked carefully.

“A day or two before the last blood moon” Ragnvald replied in a defeated tone, starting to get worked up again and buried his face into his hands“we are all gonna die and is all my fault. I- I had to do something. Trying to fix it somehow”

“Hey, hey. Ragnvald. Look at me.” Lowell cupped Ragnvald’s face to make him see him . “Look at me. It’s alright. You didn’t doom anyone.”

"W-what-" Ragnvald stared back at him confused, blinking a lot since his eyes started to water a lot.

“The hero.....uhm.” Lowell paused for a moment, as if he was trying to look for the correct words "It’s I traveled with the Hero earlier today. He was going to Kakariko"

Did Ragnvald hear right, he blinked in confusion “How- I was so sure that I- “

“I have an idea of what could’ve happened” Lowell let go of his face “ but I need to make sure”

“Alright then...” Ragnvald gazed again at the Windcleave on the wall. Looks like Lowell noticed where he was looking. Looks like they were gonna address the dodongo in the room. Lowell needs to know. If he hates him after that, it’s fine. That’s the price he’ll have to pay.

“Yeah I....I didn’t know if you were gonna need that, so I brought it” Lowell said awkwardly as he passed his hand over his dyed red hair “uhm...Did you...tell anyone about that?”  
Ragnvald shook his head, staying in an awkward silence “ did you know? Did you know that I was...uhm”

“I had my suspicions”

"....oh" Ragnvald exclaimed awkwardly.

Both of them remained in silence once more, only with the sound of the rain at the background.  
“So....I suppose it was all a lie?” Lowell broke the silence, but not looking at him as if he was dreading what Ragnvald could say. “To gather intel from me and-“

“No!” Ragnvald exclaimed, he tried to reach a hand to Lowell, but stopped midway “that’s not true...I mean... yeah, the first time we met I had other intentions, but... after that I didn’t... “ he sighs, Lowell probably won’t believe him. “I never told them. Didn’t want to cause you trouble” Lowell finally turned to stare at him in surprise.

"Yeah. I...am from the Yiga...At first I was only doing my job. But when I met you, I started to realize a lot of things. Questioning a lot of things. I really liked hanging out with you. The places we visited, the battles we fought, the meals we shared...the words we said. I really liked that. You helped me to open my world to new things." Ragnvald made a pause, reminiscing those times as something dear and close to his heart. "I knew I couldn't be part of it without putting you in danger. But I really wanted to at least get a glimpse of that. I took advantage of your kindness. I was selfish...I’m sorry"

"No. I'm sorry. I should've realized sooner. It must've been very hard for you" Lowell stared into the distance, probably reminiscing all those times that Ragnvald seemed a bit weird as if he wanted to say something. All those moments made more sense now. He bit his lip, what a researcher he is. "I realized something was off. But never realized it was that kind of struggle. How can you say I helped you when I couldn’t realize what was right in front of my eyes.” he made his hands into fists. Lowering his head over the weight of those thoughts. “I am the one who was selfish. Not a lot of people have the chance to choose their own road. Or being able to change it. I'm so sorry"

Ragnvald kept staring at Lowell with a pained expression. He rubbed his eyes to clear up the tears that were holding back. “Don't be..." then grabbed one of Lowell's hands as if he just made up his mind. "You shouldn’t hang out with me anymore” he struggled to say because it was breaking his heart. “Is too dangerous. You'll be safe if you forget about me-“

“What?! No! I won’t- .” Lowell suddenly interrupted suddenly all worked up by that statement, and raised his head again and shook it "I know you want to protect me and I appreciate it. But I can take care of myself. How could I ever abandon you like that?. You are my friend, and I care about you. I want to help you-" 

That’s when Ragnvald suddenly hugged him, crying out those bottled feelings and the relief of hearing that. Letting out several “I’m sorry, I’m really sorry”. Lowell’s heart ached for seeing him like that, must’ve been a really bad holding back all this weight, feeling that you just hit rock bottom. With watered eyes as well, he hugged Ragnvald back as long as he needed, holding him tight as well. And kept repeating to him it was okay.

"Lowell I....I want to be a better person, I want to be a better friend that you can be proud of" Ragnvald was able to say between sobs. Lowell rubbed his back and made a small kind smile.  
"There are things that one doesn't understand until you hit bottom rock" He muttered to Ragnvald "longing for what you can't reach. You have to see the light to notice the darkness. So even when you mess up, it is not for nothing, you learn from it. Making sure to think 'I won't let this be for nothing'...that's what I think at least"  
They remained like that until Ragnvald let it all out and has calmed down.

“You are a good man” Lowell squeezed Ragnvald's arm. “I’m sure everything will be okay.” 

Ragnvald nodded as he wiped his tears with the hand.

"What are you gonna do now?" Lowell asked as he offered a handkerchief.

Ragnvald gave a sigh to compose himself and accepted the gesture. "I don't know....But one thing is sure. I don't wanna go back." 

Lowell nodded and thought for a moment. “I saw your crew mates ditch you earlier as well” Started to muse “so I guess they think you got killed at the death zone?” He tilted his head musing the thought “Well....that could be an advantage on your favor, they won't hunt you down if they think you are dead. Even if it was a bit extreme going to Castletown, you could say it was a good move.”

“I guess so...” Ragnvald made an awkward smile, playing with the piece of fabric. Was it deserting really just like that? After all he did? “I just hope it won’t come to explode later on my face. ”

"Hopefully everything will be alright" Lowell held his other hand in reassurance. "If something happens, we'll figure it out, ok?"

“Ok” Ragnvald gave another deep breath while saying that. Will be a bit of time get used to the idea, but he’ll try his best, then turn to see Lowell. “Listen, if you have any problem as well. Feel free to come and talk with me.” also proposed. Feeling a sudden rush of bashfulness and made a small smile “We can help each other. I hope we can be that sort of friends”

Lowell stared at him stunned and that changed into a warm smile, giving him a nod. "Thank you. I would like that."

Ragnvald thought he wouldn't waste this for granted, he was determined to change.  
“That hair color looks nice on you, by the way" Ragnvald complimented him, trying to lift the mood a little bit.

Lowell sighs in resignation. "Thanks"

\--

"It's a little bit embarrassing, remember how bad I cried back then" Ragnvald made an awkward smile as he kept watching the fire cracking. "But that's pretty much it. We traveled together. He lended me a few of his stuff and I threw all my Yiga stuff away. We reached a stable and there I met a few people who were actual mercs,and started to make some odd jobs. So I guess I did my undercover job, my actual job” The young man raised his gaze to see the rest of them. "It ain't much. But it's something" Ragnvald made a resigned shrug. “I know that regret won't change the past. It won't erase what I did. I'll work the rest of my days to make amends of what I did"

Cadenza, Lori, Landyn and even the wolf exchanged looks after hearing Ragnvald’s whole story.

"Did The Yiga look for you afterwards?” Landyn broke the silence between the three.

“They probably thought I’ve got mad and got killed in central Hyrule” Ragnvald speculated “also I’ve been avoiding their usual routes. So, I didn’t have problems with them so far. Though that would change after we raided the camp” he played with the stick for a few moments. “But that’s pretty much my story with Lowell. I’ll always be grateful to him. He saved a completely random person that didn’t have any obligation with.” He was always caring and thinking further than what was already established, making his heart jump in surprise and excitement. Everytime Ragnvald met Lowell it always felt.... It felt like going home for the first time. He..... Ragnvald was taken aback by the sudden realization. He loves him.

"Ragnvald?" Landyn called him since he suddenly went silent.

"You alright?" Lori raised an eyebrow at him, quizzically.

"Y-yeah, yup. All it’s ok. Just thinking about stuff" Ragnvald blurted all flustered. Then he threw the stick to the fire and stood up" Well... thank you for hearing my story, I hope you can give me a chance. If not... well...I’ll understand" he scratched the back of his head. “I’ll...go to check up something at the Stable”

Cadenza watched Ragnvald walk away all flustered "huh" she exclaimed under her breath as if she just confirmed what got into him.

Ragnvald kept walking towards the stable, eventually stopping at the fences where the horses were, his heart beating so fast and looked at the sky and contemplating the realization. He loves him. What is he supposed to do now? Maybe while Lowell gets better, he’ll be able to figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's all folks! thank you so much for reading! I'm gonna make more chapters in the future!!
> 
> Yep after all the stuff that Age of Calamity showed us I tried to add in Lowell's techniques some of the mechanics you use on the game hehe.


End file.
